ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alanomaly vs E-10
Alanomaly vs E-10 is a Death Battle style matchup between Alan Nomaly, protagonist of The Alan 10 Adventures, and Ethan Wellington, protagonist of E-10: Horizons. Intro Wiz: Works of art can have an impact on people in several different ways, and more recently, art can influence people to the point of adding their own twists to existing art. Boomstick: Isn’t that the entire point of Death Battle? Wiz: Pretty much, as well as the two characters here, inspired by Ben 10. Boomstick: Alanomaly, fourth wall breaking superhero and wielder of the Simplicitrix. Wiz: And E-10, college student superhero and wielder of his own Omnitrix. Boomstick: He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Alan Nomaly/Alanomaly Wiz: A video game loving teenager, Alan Nomaly’s life changed when he was given the Simplicitrix. Boomstick: Basically a red and black Apple Watch that can do anything the Omnitrix can. Wiz: The Simplicitrix is a DNA altering device made by Dr. Gearo Morphanewal, a Galvanic Mechamorph who claimed it was meant for peace, which didn’t do much for him since DNA altering devices were and still are technically illegal. Boomstick: It’s what happens when DNA technology is associated with some four-armed alien Hitler. It’s kinda like trying to put gas chambers into a good light when they’re associated with the actual Hitler. Wiz: ...How would you make gas chambers into a good light anyway? Boomstick: I’ll get back to you on that. Anyway, ole Starbeard decided to put Gearo in prison and leave the Simplicitrix for dead on Earth, which is apparently where Gearo worked on it in secret. Wiz: Against Starbeard’s will, which is saying a lot since he’s a Celestialsapien, the Simplicitrix was saved from its destruction when the Agent, a time traveling alien, took it out of its determined place of destruction and dropped off in Alan’s room, where he found it. Boomstick: Like almost all series based on Ben 10, the Simplicitrix was armed with ten transformations at first. Wiz: To keep the fight even, both Alan and Ethan will both be restricted to their original ten. Otherwise, Ethan would be at ten still, although with one alien replacing an original, and Alan at forty, not to mention the additional Ultimate forms. Boomstick: He doesn’t even have the same number of episodes as Ethan, why does he have four times as many aliens? Wiz: Because each season of The Alan 10 Adventures takes place over the course of a year, and there’s no consistent amount of time between each episode, Alan is able to go over several aliens off screen, and even then a good amount of his aliens were first seen on screen. But that’s not particularly important at the moment, since we’re only focusing on the first ten. Boomstick: Like Eatle, who can consume any material and shoot it out as an energy blast from his horn. Wiz: Nanomech has the ability to adapt to technology, and shrink himself to microscopic size, as well as using bioelectric blasts. Boomstick: Gutrot is like a glorified farting alien, with all kinds of chemicals in his stomach he can shoot out against his enemies, like using a gas form of chloroform to take out an alien bird, or when he melted a whole taco restaurant. Told you a gas chamber can be associated with good. Wiz: sighs Clockwork has the ability to manipulate time: slowing it down, speeding it up, and even aging things to dust, such as when he accidentally aged a forest to dust. He also was able to save his friend, Alexis, from a burning building by slowing down time to get to her. Boomstick: Pesky Dust is a fairy that can manipulate dreams or put people to sleep, like when he put a bunch of Fazbear rejects to sleep during the night shift. Wiz: As established as Boomtsick’s favorite alien, Mole-Stache has the ability to manipulate the shape of his mustache, letting him use it for attacks or flight. Boomstick: Speaking of favorites, Ripjaws is Alan’s favorite, as well as his first transformation. He’s a big sea monster looking thing with sharp claws and teeth, and is durable enough to survive the pressures of the ocean’s depths! Wiz: Eye Guy is one of Alan;s most powerful transformations, largely due to how much he differs from the Ben 10 version. Eye Guy has the ability to fire different optic beams, such as energy, electricity, fire, ice, and one very powerful one by combining all his eyes into one. However, Alan’s Eye Guy has much more than that; he can paralyze his enemies, create shields, a bow and arrow, a grappling hook, and even teleport. He’s also capable of things like X-Ray vision. Boomstick: ChamAlien is Alan’s ultimate stealth alien, able to blend in with any environment, and his multi-colored eyes let him see different parts of the light spectrum to see hidden opponents. SPeaking of hidden, he also has a hidden stinger in his tail to paralyze whoever he stings. Wiz: And there’s Rath, a giant tiger whose strength is fueled by his anger. Using his metallic claws, Rath can hit the ground and create a powerful shockwave. Boomstick: Alan even has some abilities in his human form. The dude has so much endurance and stamina that he can survive getting his energy drained by a sex demon, who also happens to be his best friend! Wiz: And like another red and black superhero, Alan has the ability of… paused for a moment. Boomstick looked at him confused. Boomstick: What are you- Wiz: Sh! two wait for a minute. Alan: No. Boomstick: What the? Wiz: What do you mean no? Alan: You’re wanting me to display my fourth wall breaking abilities just like Deadpool has done since Deadpool vs Deathstroke. Well it’s not happening! Boomstick: ...Aren’t you doing it anyway by refusing to do it? Alan: ...Oh, fuck you, you tricked me! Wiz: Even with all these powers, Alan still has weaknesses. The small size of nanomech, Pesky Dust, and Mole-Stache can be used against them, Gutrot’s gases can be used against him, and Ripjaws has to have water every so often to operate properly. Boomstick: Eatle has a major blind spot, Clockwork’s not very durable, ChamAlien’s shadow can be seen and his scent tracked, Eye Guy can get irritants in his eyes, and Rath’s anger can get out of control. Wiz: The Simplicitrix also can suffer from giving Alan the incorrect alien, or timing out, although Alan usually doesn’t get the incorrect alien due to practice, and even is able to change from one alien to another to bypass accidental transformations. Boomstick: Alan’s also a bit cocky. He recognizes some of his limits, but that’s no guarantee he’s going to acknowledge them while fighting. Wiz: Even with these drawbacks, Alan’s defeated several adversaries. Eye Guy was able to combat Ultimate Rath, an artificially evolved form of Rath accessed by Alan’s evil brother, Richard, who possesses his own Simplicitrix. Boomstick: He’s fought and beaten Gearo Morphanewal, the guy who frickin’ created his Simplicitrix in the first place! Wiz: Using Clockwork, Alan transported Darama, a mutant Vulpimancer, to an alternate universe. Boomstick: With help from Alexis, Rath was able to defeat Professor Emina, the same species as Gutrot, who was manipulating the entire town into being his slaves. Wiz: Alan’s got a lot more impressive feats after his first season, but he’s enough of a power house with just his original ten. Alan: I’m still not partaking in this part. Boomstick: Yes you are. Alan: FUCK. Ethan Wellington/E-10 Wiz: Ethan was just an average boy, who had no friends or people to deeply connect with him. Boomstick: Wow, way to start off depressing. Wiz: ...Until his entire life changed when a meteorite slammed onto his backyard, and an Omnitrix jumped out onto Ethan’s wrist. Boomstick: How the hell did that not destroy his house or even his entire neighborhood?! Don’t you think the other residents would have at least noticed?! Alan: Don’t. Just… Just don’t. Wiz: The Omnitrix is a DNA altering device made by A’taenda, a Planchakule who built the device for reasons we have yet to discover. Boomstick: Wait, why do we know more about Alan’s creator more than we know about Ethan’s? Wiz: Because A’taenda had no information about where her Omnitrix was and why until the season finale. Because Ethan accidentally allowed Hex to released Ghoulseye from the Omnitrix, and Sha’Rrow to be freed from his prison to spread a spiritual army to conquer the Earth. And it made the Omnitrix malfunction, which sent a signal to A’taenda to allow her come onto Earth. Boomstick: How do you accidentally allow someone to release one of your aliens? Wiz: Because Ghoulseye is the most powerful alien in Ethan’s arsenal at this time. Boomstick: Huh, strange. Wiz: Speaking of which, we have also limited Ethan’s arsenal to only allow him to have his original aliens. Because in Season 2, Ethan may still have only 10, but not only does he have an alien swapped out, but he’s also given ten Omni-Splicer transformations that boost his aliens with armor and electricity! Boomstick: But isn’t that like Omni-Enhancing from the Reboot? Wiz: And it also mutates them into horrendous creatures. Boomstick: There it is. Wiz: So let’s get right down to it! First up is XLR8, the first alien introduced in the series! Boomstick: XLR8 can travel up to speeds at over 500mph, wow that’s fast. Wiz: And can use his visor to scan the area around him to look out for traps or people in danger, as well as just block his eyes from getting dust and debris. XLR8 is also able to produce lightning when charging his body up with enough kinetic electricity. Boomstick: Now let’s go with one of my favorites, Four Arms! Four Arms is strong enough to create shockwaves with mere punches, or by clapping his hands together to create a “Boomburst!” He totally named that after me. Wiz: Right… As Diamondhead, he is strong enough to survive explosions and can produce his own crystals to create weapons or objects. Boomstick: Wildmutt is a dog-like alien... Wiz: Technically, he’s an amalgam of different animal characteristics, and according to his species and planet names, he’s more akin to a fox because they’re vulpines.. Boomstick: Let’s not get into specifics. Wildmutt can use the nostrils, which they’re actually fish gills on his neck for some reason, to pick up scents and can pick up when enemies are about to attack. Kinda like Spidey Sense in a way! Wiz: Sort of… As Heatblast he can produce fireballs, flamethrowers and absorb heat around him. This is demonstrated when Ethan first used the Omnitrix. Boomstick: Wait a minute, so you’re saying Heatblast is Ethan’s first alien? So why are we first introduced to XLR8 instead of Heatblast? Wiz: Because in the series premiere, Ethan explains to Alice how he became a superhero after finding out about his secret. Boomstick: But why is he using Heatblast as his first alien, isn’t that what the canon did? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: sighs AmpFibian is a jellyfish-like alien who can fly, swim fast, and shoot electricity, as well as absorb it! Wiz: Lodestar can shoot magnetic waves that can manipulate magnetized objects and send them back at others. He can also create a magnetic aura around any object or person! For example, Lodestar was able to create a magnetic aura to save Alice and Terence from falling into Gi Kwan’s lava pit. Wiz: As Goop, he can shapeshift and stretch his body out to perform different shapes, and shoot acid from out of his body. Boomstick: As Echo Echo, he can shoot soundwaves and can duplicate himself to create armies of… himself. He can also use his clones to create cool combat attacks like stacking himself up into a tower. I wonder how he holds himself together. Wiz: There’s also the fact he can be released into his true form, which he comes out a living energy being made up of soundwaves. Boomstick: Echo Echo’s true form is so powerful, he can fly at sonic speeds and living soundwaves from his fists at other enemies. Oh, and he also isn’t able to be punched for some reason. Wiz: That’s because he’s made up of sound, and you can’t hit sound. Boomstick: That’s what you think. Wiz: And let’s not forget his tenth alien, Ghoulseye! Ghoulseye can create weapons made out of spiritual energy from the star on his stomach. Boomstick: So what’s he called Ghoulseye for? Wiz: Because, when he creates arrows, he can strap it onto cloak to create a bow and send his arrows flying at his opponents. He can also surround himself in his own energy and use his multiple arrows to create his super combo attack, Slimy Sinister Arrow Blitz! Boomstick: What a ridiculous name. Now let me ask ya something real quick, how come someone as powerful as Ghoulseye is not in the Ben 10 franchise? Wiz: Because Ghoulseye is an original alien made for only E-10: Horizons. Boomstick: So Alan doesn’t have any original aliens? Wiz: Not by this point, no. Boomstick: Oh, man is he screwed. Wiz: But Ethan does have weaknesses of his own. For example, Heatblast can easily be put out with water. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and Diamondhead can easily be blown back and shattered with sonic attacks. Wiz: While Lodestar is able to regenerate, he does have a hard time manipulating enemies that aren’t magnetic, especially against enemies like Hex’s predator alien, Plastick. Boomstick: Goop can also be stopped if someone blasts or presses onto his UFO, turning off his anti-gravity. Wiz: Echo Echo also isn’t the most durable alien as his clones can easily be blown back with enough force. Boomstick: Speaking of durability, Four Arms may be a very durable alien, second only to Diamondehad, but that takes a dump on his speed. Apparently Four Arms is covered with all his mushy marshmallow muscles that makes it harder for him to move, not to mention he’s too big to fit into tight close spaces. Wiz: And while AmpFibian is easily able to fit into those spaces instead, due to not having any bones at all, he isn’t the strongest one of Ethan’s aliens past his electricity. Boomstick: So what about Ghoulseye? Wiz: Ghoulseye has a hyperactive personality, so he’s always full of energy, and sometimes that personality can get the best of him. That and you can pull down on his cloak and it would stop him from moving. Same goes for XLR8’s tail! Boomstick: Is that every alien? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: So what about Ethan? Wiz: Unlike Alan, Ethan is the more dense of the two users. Boomstick: Explain? Wiz: He’s like you. Boomstick: Oh, okay. HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Wiz: You see, Ethan sometimes lacks the ability to pay attention for too long and often forgets things. Sure he may have a super photographic memory, just like canon Ben, but if he’s not paying attention, he surely won’t know what’s going on. Boomstick: He also isn’t the brightest user either, and that’s coming from me! Ethan maybe smart enough to pull himself out of situations, but he relies more on his luck than skill! That and he has to ask Alice to tutor him so he can pass all his classes. Poor girl. Wiz: Well, he is working part time as an SACT worker. Boomstick: True. Wiz: Because of being trained by Lieutenant Steel and later Maria, Ethan is able to dodge attacks, run and think faster than most people, even if his thinking isn’t as efficient. He also has the ability to double jump. Boomstick: Seriously? You sure you’re not making this up!? Wiz: Nope. He can literally double jump. Boomstick: Well, that’s something you don’t hear everyday. Wiz: There is one more weakness we do need to address. Boomstick: There’s still one more? Oh brother. Wiz: You see, Ethan’s character does have depression. Boomstick: Are you serious?! Wiz: Yes, although he is not medically diagnosed with it. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Prior to the start of the series, Ethan had spent most of his life alone, without any friends or family to care about him. He also had many friends come and go, had many of his problems coming back to haunt him, and has risked nearly hurting the people around him. This increased his insecurities, and is one of the core reasons why Ethan kept his Omnitrix a secret, as well as his depression. Because of this, Ethan can easily be manipulated by the people around him, and has been shown to lock himself away from people. Boomstick: Wow, he has some issues to work out. Did the series ever solve this problem? Wiz: Not entirely. But Ethan did fight off his insecurities in Hex’s dream sequence, and was able to free himself from his realm. Boomstick: Wait seriously? Huh, I guess Alan isn’t the only one who can manipulate with dreams. Wiz: Although, he can only manipulate his own. Boomstick: Yeah, whatever. Wiz: With help from his friends and SACT, Horizons, as well as the world, are safe with E-10 around. Ethan: It’s Action Time! Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE! Battle was seen sitting at the outside table of Tacopolis with several tacos on the table, along with one he was eating. Suddenly, a blue and black blur sped by, and the tacos on the table were gone. Alan: What the?! blur sped by again, taking the one from his hand. He turned, and saw XLR8 finishing the taco off before transforming back into Ethan. Ethan: Thanks, dude! You just saved me five dollars! Alan: You messed with the wrong taco-loving, foul-mouthed, red-and-black wearing superhero, motherfucker! Ethan: ...Who with the what now? Alan: Zip it, Ben Tennyson! activated the Simplicitrix. In a red flash, he became larger and muscular. Yellow and white fur and black stripes grew over his body. He gained a black and red Luchador outfit and metal claws grew from his wrists. The red flash happened again as he roared. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GREEN BOY! I’M GONNA MAKE YOU INTO A TACO AND EAT YOU NOW! Ethan: Oh, so you decided to turn into a wild tiger? Okay! I got a few animal instincts of my own! activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial to have Wildmutt was selected. Ethan: Especially when I have a Wildmutt that likes to chase cats! down TRANSFORMATION: Ethan stretched out his left arm, and orange-brown fur started surrounding his entire arm and the Omnitrix. The fur spread all over his body at swift speed until it covered his face. We zoom into Ethan's glowing green eye with a light blinding the screen. We cut into Ethan's side as his mouth grew wider as fangs started to grow out. He span around with his neck growing gills as quills grew out from his back. We spin to his hand forming into a paw with sharp claws and slammed it to the ground. A green light occurred, and the transformation ended. roared and growled at Rath while drool came out of his mouth. Rath: WHAT? YOU THINK THAT’S GONNA SCARE ME?! YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY VULPIMANCER I’VE DEALT WITH! roared while running on all fours towards Wildmutt. Wildmutt waited for Rath to run toward him, then sprung into the air and hung onto a rooftop. To Rath's surprise, he went charging into a trash can. Wildmutt took notice and snickered. Rath got up and turned angrily. Rath: HEY! YOU CHEATED! walked up to the wall beneath Wildmutt and tried jumping up to him, not being able to grab at him. He growled, but then a smirk came over his face. He pressed the Simplicitrix and changed into Mole-Stache. He stretched his mustache up and wrapped it around Wildmutt’s hind leg, and flung him into the ground. Mole-Stache scoffed. Mole-Stache: And to think, I considered you a formidable opponent for 0.002 seconds. For shame. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan floated back in the air as he was curled into a ball. Ethan then kicked his legs out as they turned black while his wheels stuck out from his feet. Ethan spun around, changing the rest of his body into XLR8. XLR8 dropped to the ground while he had his arm raised up in the air. A green light blinded the screen. rushed over and rapidly sliced his mustache off until there was no hair, then kicked him backwards. XLR8: I'm sorry did you say 0.002 seconds? I only counted only 0.001! Smirks covered his bald face. XLR8: You think you can take on my speed! Think again, mole-dude! XLR8's the fastest alien alive! You can't take on this! Mole-Stache: stammering I’ll show you speed! pressed the Simplicitrix, changing into Clockwork. He stopped time as he got up and went over to XLR8. He flicked XLR8, sending him flying towards a building in slow motion at first as it changed to regular time again. Fog clouded around XLR8 as he raised a finger in the air. XLR8: Okay, I had that coming... Clockwork's point of view, he saw a green light glow from behind the smoke cloud. The cloud faded as Lodestar was standing up. Lodestar: But let me show you some real power! raised his arms and created magnetic waves. It lifted Clockwork into the air. Clockwork: Hey! Lodestar: Sorry, ya old grandfather clock! But no one can match my magnetic personality! groaned but then reversed time until he was back on the ground, then slowed it and ran up to Lodestar. Time sped back up just as Clockwork touched Lodestar’s Omnitrix, speeding up its personal time, causing it to power down. Clockwork: Time’s up! was changed back into Ethan. Ethan: Oh, come on! Clockwork: Fool, you can't stop me. My timing is everything. As long as I'm in this form, I can age you to dust if I wanted to. Ethan: Age... came up with an idea. Yeah but I know there's one thing that doesn't age! turned the dial from XLR8 to Diamondhead. He activated the core and slammed down TRANSFORMATION: Ethan lifted up his arm as crystals formed over it, and then they formed over his other arm. The alien’s costume formed over his body and crystal spikes came out of his back. He formed crystals over his face which then cracked into the shape of his new head. green light blinded the scene and Diamondhead put a crystal case over his Omnitrix. Clockwork: You know I can just reverse time and- fired multiple shards at Clockwork's gears. They started to malfunction and short circuit. Clockwork: AW SON OF A BITCH! pressed the Simplicitrix, changing into ChamAlien. ChamAlien: Can’t hit what you can’t see! activated his camouflage, and began hitting Diamondhead and tripping him while not visible. Diamondhead: Oh great, it's one of those things... Omnitrix Ghoulseye: At least he can't touch what he can't feel! phased below the ground. ChamAlien: You motherfu- Alright then. pressed the Simplicitrix, and changed into Nanomech. He flew down to the ground following Ghoulseye and used his bioelectricity to blast his way into it. A few moments later, a large explosion happened, destroying several surrounding buildings. In the crater stood Eye Guy, with all of his eyes sticking off from his body just before they retracted. Eye Guy: Come on out here, Caspar! flew above Eye Guy with a sinister look on his face and immediately switch to Echo Echo in mid-air. Echo Echo: That's some big ears you've got! I wonder how they can handle the sound of this! Echo created enough clones to circle around him. Echo Echo: ECHO CHAMBER!!! Echo unleashed his echo chamber attack. Eye Guy screamed in pain but shot out several blasts of fire from his eyes hitting the clones, throwing them back. He then shot them all with ice beams, freezing them. Eye Guy: Stay frosty, bitch. Guy went to walk away. His ears suddenly perked up and the eyes on his back saw the Echo Echo’s shatter the ice with their sonic waves. They all combined into one and then changed into AmpFibian. Eye Guy went to make an energy construct from his optic beams, only for AmpFibian to absorb it and electrocute him. Screaming, Eye Guy attempted to make another, but AmpFibian grabbed him by the ankles with his lower arms and flung him around into a building. Eye Guy groaned, and reached down to the Simplicitrix, changing into Pesky Dust just as AmpFibian flew up to him. AmpFibian: Aw, look, a wittle faiwy. What's that little thing going to do? Pesky Dust: Time for you to go nighty night! Dust shot out some of his glowing red dream dust. AmpFibian: Agh! Not cool, yo! dust got to AmpFibian, putting him into a trance. AmpFibian looked around, finding himself looking like Ethan again and standing in a hallway. Out from one of the doors walked Alan, wearing a red and black bath robe. Ethan: Dude! What the hell did you do?! Alan: Oh. Well. You stole tacos from me, so I stole a taco from you. Ethan: ...What? from the door Alan walked, Alice’s voice was heard. Alice (voice): Alan, who is it? Are you coming back? smirked at Ethan. Ethan: OH DON'T YOU DARE! tries to transform but realizes he has no Omnitrix. Ethan tries to run toward him, but is strapped by chains, making him not be able to move. Alan floated towards him effortlessly. Alan: How’s that for a “wittle faiwy?” Ethan: Yeah, I definitely need to not underestimate you. But luckily this isn't my first nightmare... Smirks straps and chains disappeared which lead Ethan to float before him. The Omnitrix appeared back on his wrist. Ethan: You think you're the first person to trap in a dream realm? Think again dude. I've conquered something like this before, and I can definitely do it again! raised his arm over his Omnitrix and slammed down, transforming back into AmpFibian. He shocked Alan, causing the two to be transported back to the real world, Pesky Dust being shot back from AmpFibian through the building and almost hitting the street below, flying just before hitting it. AmpFibian flew up to him. Pesky Dust: The weak minded are difficult to control. Kinda like a bad phone charger, you sometimes just lose connection. AmpFibian: And sometimes when you have a short circuit, you get a little zap! blasted Pesky Dust, who groaned and got up after being blasted to the ground again. Pesky Dust: I’ll show you blasting! Dust changed into Eatle and ate a chunk of rock, charging up his horn and blasting AmpFibian before he had a chance to react. AmpFibian, however, was revealed to be powered up. AmpFibian: Thanks for the juice! Here's some back at ya! launched a massive powerful blast back at Eatle, who ate it. He began to charge up his horn but stopped.. Eatle: Oh. I see where this is going. charged his horn back up, but hit the ground just in front of AmpFibian, causing smoke to block the latter’s view. Eatle then rammed through the smoke, grabbing AmpFibian with his horn before shaking him around and throwing him down the street. Eatle: Like a turd in the wind! green light appeared before Eatle, and Four Arms jumped to him. Four Arms: How’s about I squash you like the bug you are?! Arms raised his four fists in the air. Eatle: Of course he'd go the generic strength alien... Four Arms: Not as generic as my four fists are going to be in your face! Eatle: That doesn’t even make sense! went ramming towards Four Arms again and he grabbed Eatle's horn, then threw him in the air and punched him into the window of a building. Four Arms: Glad I’m not that fly in the wall. Or beetle in this case, haha whatever. red flash appeared from the smoke in the building. From the smoke jumped Rath, tackling Four Arms to the ground, punching his face multiple times. He then picked up Four Arms. Rath: GEOCHELONE AERIO SPIN! spun around rapidly, making both himself and Four Arms dizzy, before throwing the latter, causing him to skid across the ground and fall into a nearby body of water. Rath stumbled for a minute before hitting his head. Rath: GET STABLE, BRAIN! shook his head, then ran after Four Arms, and dove into the water, because tigers aren’t afraid of water. He changed to Ripjaws and began dashing at Four Arms, rapidly hitting him multiple times. He opened his mouth and aimed for the jugular. Just before he could bite, there was a green flash, and Ripjaws bit down onto red rock. He looked up and saw Four Arms had changed into Heatblast. Although underwater, Heatblast heated his body up until he shot a steam blast that knocked Ripjaws back out of the water and onto the pavement. Heatblast followed, his flame lighting back up. Heatblast: Look, I'm sorry about your taco. I admit that was a bit over the line. But we need to stop this now before things too heated. Truce-skees? changed back to Ethan, and Ripjaws changed back to Alan and approached him. Ethan held his hand out, and Alan grabbed it, but squeezed tightly and pulled Ethan closer. Ethan: H-Hey! Alan (whispers): Go fuck yourself. reached his other hand around and pressed the Simplicitrix, turning back into Ripjaws. His claws dug into Ethan’s hand, causing him to scream in pain. Ripjaws attempted to bite down on him, but his Omnitrix quickly changed him into Goop. The bite did nothing, and Goop spun around, slapping Ripjaws away with his feet. Goop: I gave you one last chance to walk away and you blew it! Now time to turn you into a Captain D's dinner with... AN ACIDHOSE ATTACK!!! changed the shape of his arm and started firing acid. Ripjaws just barely dodged it and changed into Gutrot, letting out a light blue, cryogenic gas that froze over Goop. He got up, and walked to him. Gutrot: I told you to stay frosty, bitch. hit the frozen Polymorph, causing him to shatter. He went to step on the piece of ice that contained the Omnitrix, but Goop quickly melted all the acid and reformed himself, then changed into Echo Echo. He screamed up at Gutrot, causing the glass on his stomach to shatter. The gas poured out of Gutrot and he fell onto his back. Echo Echo: You hear that?! That's the sound of defeat! didn’t respond. Instead, he weakly lifted his arm up and pressed the Simplicitrix. In a red flash, Gutrot transformed into Nanomech. He flew towards Echo Echo, shrinking out of sight before getting to him. Echo Echo: Did he just vaporize himself?! Wait a minute... the Omnitrix doesn't just vaporize people... so that means that.... microscopic half-human, half-Nanochip flew at Echo Echo flying into the line that ran down the center of his body. He sent out an electrical charge that shocked Echo Echo’s entire body from the inside. However, instead of falling to the ground, the two sides of Echo Echo fell away from each other, and Echo Echo was floating there in his true form. Once Echo Echo's body split in two, it created a large green energy burst, sending Nanomech back. Nanomech got up and gazed at Echo Echo's body floating above him, revealing his arms were out and was in his true form. With Alan having no time to react, Echo Echo went flying toward Nanomech and flicked him. It sent him flying back miles and Echo Echo chased after him in the air. While flying through the sky, Nanomech pressed his Simplicitrix and changed into Rath, landing himself by hitting his claw into the ground. He changed aliens again, this time becoming Clockwork. Clockwork: Even sound is bound by time! cog on Clockwork’s head began rotating. The gears in his chest turned, and shot out a red time beam that took Echo Echo by surprise and hit him, causing his body to disperse. In a green flash, the sound being changed into Goop. Clockwork: What the fuck?! Goop: Oh, yeah. Did I tell you have a failsafe that prevents me from dying? Clockwork: Oh fuck you. That's cheating. Goop: Hey, you're the one who's playing with time. I'm not judging you for that. But speaking of fucking, time to grind those gears! stretched his arms over and melted Clockwork's shoulders. Goop: Oh, did I say grind? I meant slaughter you with my goop, right all over you. in pain, Clockwork looked up to see Goop’s Omnitrix in his chest. Clockwork: I guess it’s time to aim for the source of the issue! head cog again began spinning. Clockwork: Let’s see if you have some dumbass, deus ex machina, shouldn’t-exist-at-all failsafe against this! once again shot a time beam at Goop, this time hitting the Omnitrix. In a green flash, Goop was changed back into Ethan, and the dust of the Omnitrix was swept away by the wind. Ethan: Uh..... Clockwork: Where's your failsafe now, bitch?! Ethan: Look, we can talk about this... We're fighting over a 5 dollar taco. Clockwork: blast No, we're fighting over my five dollar taco which you ate. Ethan: walking toward him. At least I finished it unlike what happened to Ross. Clockwork: blast I don’t know who that is, but it's over, for you... fired a red laser blast which Ethan rolled to dodge the attack. Ethan reached up and grabbed his Simplicitrix symbol, slamming down onto it, changing him back to Alan, who kicked him away. Alan: Keep your hands on your own watch! Oh wait, you don’t have one anymore! changed himself back into Clockwork. He held his hand out, freezing Ethan in time, before shooting a time beam that aged him to dust. Clockwork: Taco stealing motherfucker. turned then paused. Clockwork: ...I totally could’ve just reversed time to make the tacos exist again. Whoops. K.O.! Overview Boomstick: Another one bites the dust! Wiz: This was a pretty even fight for the most part, but Alan had a trump card in the form of Clockwork. Boomstick: Ethan had powerhouses like Lodestar or Ghoulseye, but the only thing he could really do against Clockwork was go Diamondhead, and even that didn’t save him. Wiz: Even if we ignore Alan’s powerhouse aliens, he’s shown to be much more skilled with his Simplicitrix than Ethan with his Omnitrix, and was able to easily counter everything thrown at him in some fashion. Boomstick: The Simplicitrix works a bit better than the Omnitrix anyway, as the accidental transformations and energy depletions aren’t as apparent. Wiz: The Omnitrix Ethan uses follows the same rules as the Omnitrix from the Ben 10 canon for the most part, including the failsafe of not being able to be killed, but neither Omnitrix has shown or been confirmed to prevent themselves from being destroyed. Boomstick: It’s actually the opposite. Alternate versions of the Omnitrix got destroyed by a Chronosapien time bomb, only the main one being saved by some weird plot hole of being stuck to No Watch Ben’s wrist. What’s a Chronosapien? Clockwork! Wiz: Not only was he able to just deplete the Omnitrix of its energy, he was able to direct his time energy directly at the Omnitrix through Goop’s body to age the Omnitrix into dust, and then a defenseless Ethan. Boomstick: I think there’s two things we need to address: 1. How was Ethan able to escape Pesky Dust’s dream? 2. Why did Ethan use Ghoulseye like once for only a couple seconds? Wiz: When dealing with Hex’s dream world, Ethan was saved by the Omnitrix’s AI keeping itself from being removed. In this scenario, however, the Omnitrix was only removed as a part of the illusion Pesky Dust was giving. The anger Ethan felt from the dream Alan mdae was able to fuel his will enough to break through the illusion and activate the Omnitrix to get back to the real world. Boomstick: I guess that makes sense, a bit more than Hal Jordan’s will keeping him from being Thanos snapped by Alien X, anyway. Wiz: As for Ghoulseye, like we said, Ethan isn’t the smartest fighter, and used Ghoulseye in a scenario where he wasn’t really needed and didn’t do much with him, and that was also reflected in the fact he didn’t turn back into him. Boomstick: Time was not on his side! Wiz: The winner is Alan Nomaly. Poll Do you agree with the results? Yes No Aliens Used Alanomaly *Rath (2x) *Mole-Stache *Clockwork (3x) *ChamAlien *Nanomech (2x) *Eye Guy *Pesky Dust *Eatle *Ripjaws (2x) *Gutrot E-10 *XLR8 (2x) *Wildmutt *Lodestar *Diamondhead *Ghoulseye *Echo Echo (2x) *AmpFibian *Four Arms *Heatblast *Goop (2x) Trivia *There are several scrapped scenes from this battle: **There was to be a comedic scene where Alan and Ethan were going to time out of their alien forms and attempt to fight each other while in their human forms before being yelled at by Alexis and Alice. **There was a scene where Eatle would eat fire from Heatblast and then change into Gutrot and create an explosion using the flames with his gas. **There was to be a scene where Ghoulseye was to battle both Eye Guy and Pesky Dust. Category:User:Alanomaly Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Battles Category:Episodes